


Nebula's Weapon

by fictionaldowney



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Nebula - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaldowney/pseuds/fictionaldowney
Summary: Nebula uses her newfound compassion as a "weapon" to help Tony.





	Nebula's Weapon

The weaponization of an act of comfort - this is what things had come to. "It was the only way," Nebula insisted, speaking only to herself. "He refused to sleep and it was my only choice. He kept talking his way out of everything." Guilt felt similar to an open wound and she was finding it hard to cope with these new feelings. True, Nebula felt the emotion before - recently, in fact - but this was of a unique level. She sat on the floor of the ship beside him, her hand over his heart, feeling its beat and making certain it didn't stop. Tony had been nothing but kind to her. Not kind in a passive sense or an obligated one - and certainly not in any way meant to benefit himself. He simply saw this woman's pain and wanted to help her - more importantly he knew he could help her, at least in the physical sense. She nodded off now and then, not needing nearly the amount of rest that he did. As she sat there, she projected various events into the quiet, rewatching and continuing to learn from them.

When the others disappeared from Titan, Nebula understood what Thanos accomplished. Tony grasped the result as well, but not the action that made it possible. Peter's ashes on his hands, Tony approached Nebula, his own battered body shaking. Only two words escaped his lips. "You're hurt."

He spent hours fixing the damage that was done to her. He was even able to make slight adjustments here and there that relieved pain she didn't realize she had until it was gone. All the while, he spoke to her as his equal and treated her with tenderness. Tony knew she was more being than machine and not the other way around.

As soon as she was repaired, Nebula helped Tony with the ship. Days of working in tandem - taking parts from all the available spacecraft on Titan to try and get this one back up and running correctly. They succeeded in leaving the planets surface and even made some progress before the engines cut off and they fell adrift.

A few days passed and Nebula watched from the shadows as Tony recorded a message to the woman who held his heart. She replayed this moment over and over again, wishing she could understand that sort of connection a little better. How did it feel to care for someone that much?

It was only a few hours since that message was recorded when she suggested Tony get some rest. Between his physical and emotional states, he was doing nothing but making himself frustrated.

"I can't sleep, Neb, I'm so close. Look, if we just..." He coughed and his eyes watered. "...we only have to..." He lost his balance.

"Tony, we will fix this, but you are no good to either of us right now." Nebula placed a chilled hand on his shoulder. "Please, at least sit with me for a little while. Tell me about her again."

Tony gave in, sitting cross legged on the floor. Nebula sat across from him, her black eyes assessing him. She had been worried about him for days. At first, the distraction of fixing her, as well as the ship, was enough to keep him focused and fired up, but over the past few days, he refused to sleep - the nightmares were too much for him - and recording what he felt were his last words to Pepper made her fear he was giving up.

"She's my world," he began. "Pepper has stood by my side in my absolute worst moments..." He coughed again, but the smallest shadow of a smile appeared on his now gaunt face. "I never wanted a wife or kids...family wasn't my strong point, but..."

He made to get up, but Nebula placed her hand on his knee. "But what?" she prodded. Tony was silent. "Love is real," she stated. "I only understood that recently. I don't remember my family and what I had was nothing more than torture and chaos and disdain." Her left eye twitched a little. "Gamora...I understand love because of her...and while I haven't come to regret much, I..." Tony watched as tears fell from Nebula's eyes. He wasn't sure if she was capable of them, but there they were, as real as the heart beating within her modified body. He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. "You aren't what anyone expects, are you, Tony?"

"I've a feeling you'll be a surprise as well, won't you?" A full smile changed Tony's face.

"To whom?"

"To whoever we can find when we get this ship somewhere."

Again, he tried to get up, but Nebula continued to ask him about Pepper. "Can you feel her?"

Tony didn't hesitate. "She's not gone. I know it. It's why I can't sleep, Neb. I need to get to her. I need us to get to whoever is left! My last few breaths have to be ones where I'm at least trying." He was successful in getting up now and he began to pace. "My math is always right, so what am I missing? Why can't I fix this? I can fix anything..." He wiped at his eyes. "...I'm the mechanic."

His exhaustion was getting the best of him and Nebula knew this. Together, they worked endless hours and she knew for certain, that they truly were just on the edge of finding the missing factor to their problem. He walked back to the same panel he had taken apart and put together dozens of times already when Nebula tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was taken back by her smile. It was a little awkward looking, but he assumed she hadn't done it much.

"Neb? You okay?"

"Whatever happens, Tony, I want to...thank you. You fixed me and..." She wasn't feigning emotion, despite the plotting she was doing. She was genuinely grateful for this stranger - now friend - and his kindness. She outstretched her arms and Tony smiled at her once more. He was just as thankful to have her in this lonely corner of space. He hugged her, the feeling of contact something wonderful to them both...for a moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Her arms tightened around him and more tears fell from her eyes as she squeezed. She heard him struggle to breath, was sure he uttered the word "why", but she continued to hug him until he went limp in her arms. Once he did, she easily carried him to the makeshift bed at the back of the ship. She could remember Tony kissing her forehead before he worked on the panel that held her eye in place. He was apologizing, in advance, in case he caused her any pain. The small affection made her feel inexplicably safe and she decided to repeat the action on him. When her lips left his pale skin, she covered him and assured him of something. "You will hold her again, Tony, I promise."


End file.
